Heimerdinger
Heimerdinger, Wielbiony Wynalazca (wym. Hejmerdinger) jest jednym z bohaterów dostępnych w League of Legends. Umiejętności : Heimerdinger rozkłada w wybranym miejscu działko. Co jakiś otrzymuje zestaw części na nowe i może zachować tylko kilka zestawów. Heimerdinger może posiadać do 3 aktywnych działek, a postawienie czwartego niszczy najstarsze. 350 | Poziomy = sek. szt. | Opis 2 = Działka posiadają krótki zasięg ataku podstawowego oraz dalekosiężny atak przebijającym promieniem który zostaje użyty po osiągnięciu 100% naładowania. Czas ładowania promienia generuje się biernie i wynosi maksymalnie Podstawowe ataki wieżyczki przywracają % ładunku promienia. Działka wyłączają gdy Heimerdinger znajduje się dalej niż 1000 jednostek przez 8 sekund. 525 1100 90 | Poziomy 2 = | Druga = – : Heimerdinger rozstawia w wybranym miejscu ulepszone działko utrzymujące się przez 8 sekund. Działko zadaje obrażenia zależne od poziomu super-umiejętności. Jego podstawowe ataki spowalniają o 25% oraz zadają 100% obrażeń pobliskim celom, a promień ładuje się dwa razy szybciej. Działko H-28G Apex nie liczy się do limitu aktywnych działek i nie zabiera części. | Poziomy = }}}} many | Opis = : Heimerdinger wystrzeliwuje salwę 5 rakiet które lecą w stronę kursora po czym rozpraszają się. Każda rakieta zadaje obrażenia magiczne pierwszemu wrogowi którego trafi. Wrodzy bohaterowie i neutralne potwory trafione kilkoma rakietami otrzymują 20% obrażeń od każdej kolejnej rakiety poza pierwszą. Wrogie stwory otrzymują 60% obrażeń od każdej rakiety. 1325 | Poziomy = Normalne= |-| Stwory= | Druga = – : Heimerdinger wystrzeliwuje 4 salwy rakiet w krótkich odstępach czasu. Rakiety zadają obrażenia zależne od poziomu super-umiejętności. | Poziomy = Normalne= |-| Stwory= }}}} z jedną różnicą, że występuje 5 pocisków. | Film = Heimerdinger WVideo.ogv }} sek. | Koszt = 85 many | Opis = : Heimerdinger rzuca granat we wskazane miejsce, zadając obrażenia magiczne i spowalniając wrogów o 35% na 2 sekundy. Wrogowie trafieniu bezpośrednio zostają dodatkowo ogłuszeni na 1.25 sekundy. 970 1200 420 270 | Poziomy = | Druga = – : Heimerdinger rzuca granat który odbija się do 3 razy. Każde odbicie zadaje obrażenia magiczne zależne od poziomu super-umiejętności, spowolnienie jest zwiększone do 80%, obszar dzialania również. Każdy wróg może otrzymać obrażenia od jednego granatu tylko raz ale mogą zostać wielokrotnie spowolnieni i ogłuszeni w odpowiednich warunkach. 840 540 540 | Poziomy = }}}} trafione wrogie jednostki. | Obrażenia = Magiczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = Tak | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Szturmowy Granat Elektroniczny CH-2 działa na podobnej zasadzie co z różnicą odległości odbić, która jest stała w granacie. | Film = Heimerdinger EVideo.ogv }} sek. | Koszt = 100 many | Opis = : Heimerdinger ulepsza następną umiejętność podstawową dodając jej dodatkowe efekty oraz powodując, że jest darmowa. Ulepszone umiejętności dzielą ten sam czas odnowienia z ich podstawowymi wersjami. Po 3 sekundach można ponownie aktywować ULEPSZENIE!!!, aby anulować jego efekt. Po anulowaniu, umiejętność będzie można ponownie użyć po Normalny czas odnowienia zadziała gdy ULEPSZENIE!!! zostanie użyte w celu wzmocnienia umiejętności. }} Wskazówki * Umiejscowienie może mieć decydujący wpływ na przebieg walki. Przeciw większości przeciwników skupisko działek jest najskuteczniejszą metodą, lecz jeżeli mają wiele ataków obszarowych mogą zostać szybko zniszczone. * Umieszczanie ich w zaroślach może zaskoczyć twoich przeciwników i dać ci przewagę. * Umiejętne użycie jest kluczem do przetrwania Heimerdingera. Spowolnienie i ogłuszenie potrafią unieruchomić przeciwników na odpowiednio długi czas, by twój bohater mógł ich pokonać. Jest to też doskonały sposób na bronienie się przed zasadzkami. * Rozproszenie sprawi, że zwiększysz skuteczność obrażeń, zwłaszcza wówczas gdy masz do czynienia z licznymi celami. Z kolei skupienie ich pozwoli ci zmaksymalizować zadawane obrażenia. Linki * Heimerdinger, Wielbiony Wynalazca na PVP.net Kategoria:Mężczyźni cs:Heimerdinger de:Heimerdinger en:Heimerdinger es:Heimerdinger fr:Heimerdinger pt-br:Heimerdinger ru:Heimerdinger zh:黑默丁格